Gravity Fiction
by awesomejosh8596
Summary: Yes, another story about them reading fanfictions about themselves but mine's gonna be different. So please enjoy :D Chapter 7 is up! ON A LONG HIATUS
1. Introduced

**I know this has been done at least twice before but mine's will hopefully be different than others**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel are exploring the Internet when they get a message from one of their friends/coworkers, Wendy Corduroy.

They go to look at the message on the page of their favorite social networking site.

The message read:

Guys I just found something very creepy you might want to take a look at it. Here's the link: www. fanfiction cartoon/Gravity-Falls/

"Whoa, an article about Gravity Falls, how cool." Dipper says before clicking on the link

There is a long pause

"Well are you gonna just sit there or will you click on it, Mabel?" Dipper scoffs

"Geez, sorry bro-bro. Here we go." Mabel replies

They discover that people are writing fan written stories about their adventures at Gravity Falls

"Well, this is very unsettling." Dipper says to his his sister, still in shock.

They find one story that catches their eye on the first page.

"Hey, let's click on this one!" Dipper tells Mabel as they find a story called 'Candy's close to death story'

"Uhhh, I'd rather not read a story about my friend's fictional near death experience, but that's just me." Mabel replies

"Please, Mabel! Just one story!" Dipper begs.

Mabel replies "Fine, but if I'm scarred for life I'm blaming you."

Dipper clicks on the story

They decided that they would read chapter 1

* * *

**Candy's P.O.V**

**It started out as a normal day; I was hanging out in town with my two best friends in Gravity Falls, Mabel and Grenda.**

**"So where you guys wanna go?" asked Grenda**

**"How about Greasy's Diner?" Mabel suggested.**

**"Nah," I said. "The food there always tastes like garbage and grease."**

**"Yeah, err...what about the yarn store? You know to buy yarn? for sweaters!" suggested Mabel**

**"They're closed on Sundays." I pointed out**

**"Could we just hang out at your great-uncles place?" Grenda asked**

**"Yeah I guess we could do makeovers and annoy my brother." Mabel offered**

**We all squealed at the idea.**

**At the Mystery shack**

**"Oh really Mabel? Your friends come round every day now." Dipper said**

**"Why not? They're my friends. Your just jealous 'cause you don't have your own friends!" Retaliated Mabel.**

**"I do...There's Soos...And Wendy." Dipper argued**

**"I heard Wendy was upset because you made her break up with Robbie." I said**

**"Yeah you ruined her loved life and now she's super ticked off." Grenda added**

**"Err, something like that." Dipper admitted sadly. Now i felt really bad because i could see we had made him upset.**

**"We should go upstairs." Mabel quickly said. I think she felt bad for upsetting her brother too.**

**Upstairs, in Dipper and Mabel's bedroom**

**"Let's play a game." Mabel said "How about...Truth or dare?"**

**"Yeah! Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" Me and Grenda chanted**

**"Ok, Grenda, truth or dare?" Mabel asked.**

**"Dareeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

**"Okazeee. Run around the shack acting totally cray-cray!" Mabel dared Grenda**

**"I can act cray-cray!" And Grenda ran off doing so. We heard the screams of several startled tourist before Grenda with Dipper trailing angrily behind her.**

**"Hey! I did it!" Grenda shouted**

**"Mabel you and your friends need to calm down, your scaring away all the tourist and Stan's gonna get really annoyed!"**

**"Oh Dipper (blows raspberry) , were only playing truth or dare!" Mabel said**

**"Would you like to play as well?" I offered**

**"Oh ok, got nothing better to do." He replied**

**"Right," Grenda said "Mabel's brother, truth or dare?"**

**"My name isn't Mabel's brother its Dipper! Oh well, i pick truth."**

**"Have ever kissed anyone?" Grenda asked.**

**"Ooooh!" we all squealed apart from Dipper.**

**"I'm not answering that!" Dipper said, his voice slightly cracking.**

**"Boo!" we all started shouting**

**"Ok, fine I did once kiss this girl in the fourth grade,"**

**"No you didn't!" Mabel laughed**

**"Yeah, that Isabella girl. She was sweet but it didn't work out." Dipper admitted**

**"Ok, now you ask someone."**

**"Errr you." he said, pointing at me "truth or dare?"**

**"Um, I pick dare."**

**"I'm not very good at these, let's see...do a handstand for 2 minutes."**

**"Okay." I said, doing such.**

**Two minutes passed and the guys started congratulating me. It was no big deal honestly though.**

**"That was awesome Candy!" Grenda shouted**

**"Candy falls down now!" I said then falling**

**"Okay, Mabel truth or dare?"**

**"Hmmmmm, truth!" Mabel answered**

**"Which boys have you dated in Gravity falls?" I asked**

**"Loads! I'm just irresistible! Let's see there was Norman..."**

**"Who turned out to be gnomes." Dipper added**

**"...And Mermando! Those vampires! And that weird kid." Mabel finished**

**"Which weird kid?" I asked.**

**"Don't worry, seriously. It wasn't even a proper date i was just trying to be nice, guess I won't make that mistake again." Mabel sighed sadly.**

**Mabel's P.O.V**

**Ok now our game of truth or dare has kinda got awkward. Its not Candy and Grenda's fault, not like they really knew.**

**"Errr you know I'm kinda tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe." I said**

**"Oh ok see you later, Mabelz"**

**They both left just leaving me and Dipper awkwardly staring at each other.**

**"You okay?" Dipper asked**

**"Yeah just um...tired" I said jumping in to my bed**

**"Ok, well uh see you in later then." said Dipper, giving me a sympathetic smile**

**"Yeah,"**

* * *

**_A/N: Ok so sorry if the chapters too long, i will update asap and please review but no mean or aggressive stuff please_**

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad, well besides the fact I never kissed anyone." he pauses "Let's read chapter 2."

Mabel quickly replies "Nuh uh, no way. I don't want things to get weird."

Dipper clicks on it anyways

"HEY! I thought I said no!"

Dipper replies "Well, I wanted to read it. You don't have to.."

"Ugh, fine I'll read it."

* * *

**Candy's P.O.V**

**I've just come home and am on my own. My dad's at work and my mum has probably ran to the store or something. I feel bad because of earlier, I never meant to upset Mabel but she seemed offended. Hopefully I'll be able to see her tomorrow and she'll of forgot or something, I think.**

**Gideon's P.O.V**

**"Oh Mabel," I said to my lil doll "Why must your family always be in the way and ruin everything? It's not fair, I try so hard to make you my queen but they always get in the way!"**

**"Gideon, just remember I always love you, my family make me deny it but i do and would give anything to be with you." my Mabel doll says.**

**Oh what am I doing! Making dolls of the Pines family, i should accept that me and Mabel can't be together, not while her brother has control of her. Even so I love her incredibly. Why does her damn brother have to ruin everything?! Because of him were not even friends! One day I will make him and Stanford Pines pay.**

* * *

**The next day:**

**Mabel's P.O.V**

**"(yawn) Good morning Dipper!" I say. No reply. "Dipper?" I look over to his bed and see it empty. Oh no, what's going on? I look at my watch; 10:05 am. Phew, he's probably downstairs and didn't want to wake me up.**

**I threw on a purple skirt and one of my colorful sweaters, a red one with a neon blue bunny, and ran downstairs.**

**"Hey!" I shout.**

**"Oh Mabel, your awake. That's a bright choice." Dipper says**

**"Thanks, at least I'm more original you."**

**"Yeah, yeah, well this is my look, you rock the sweater look and i'm casual with the pine tree cap and body warmer."**

**"Yeah," i laugh "So where's Grunkle Stan?"**

**"Doing tours and ripping off tourists, as usual."**

**"Ha ha, yeah. What about Soos and...Wendy?"**

**"Soos should be here." He pauses for a while "Wendy has the day off. So it'll just be us two for a bit."**

**I nervously laugh "He he, eerm yeah well it would be us two and the other two."**

**"Candy and Grenda? It's always you and your friends."**

**"Sorry, it's just, I never really had any friends back home...and i really like Candy and Grenda, but not as much as i like you."**

**Dipper begins too blush.**

**He's a great guy; I just wanna hang out with girls my age sometimes.**

**"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper offered**

**"Awkward sibling hug!" I agreed**

**"Pat, pat!"**

**"Hey dudes!" Soos shouts, running into the Mystery Shack. He has to stop quickly to catch his breath then says "There's rumors about some sort of paranormal sightings over by the Gravity Falls mountains. Thought you dudes might be interested, being as that's sort of your thing."**

**"You bet were interested!" Dipper shouts "Hey Mabel, wanna check this out?"**

**But before i could answer there was a knock at the door. I run to get it and see Candy waiting at the door.**

**Candy's P.O.V**

**"Hi Mabel." I say**

**"Oh, heyya Candy. How ya doin'?" Mabel says**

**"I'm good. Grenda's sick so i was wondering if you wanted to like...hangout?"**

**"Yeah sure!" Mabel replies**

**"What?!" Dipper says coming to the door "Mabel we were gonna investigate the paranormal activity in the mountains."**

**"Awww, but Candy'll be all on her own."**

**"We...um, us three could all go to the mountains?" I suggest**

**"Yeah that sounds good to me, whatya say Dip?" Mabel agrees**

**"Yeah, whatever," Dipper replies sadly**

* * *

"Nothing wrong just yet. See what did I tell you Mabel?" Dipper reassures his sister.

Mabel replies "Well let's read chapter 3, I'm intrigued."

"There is no chapter 3..' Dipper responds.

"Aw man! I was looking forward to it!" Mabel complains

Dipper replies "Well you can always make an account."

He clicks on sign-up

"What do you want your username to be?" Dipper asks

"How about Sweatergirl12?" He asks her

"Yeah, sure."

He signs her up for Fanfiction.

* * *

**Okay that's all for this chapter. Please tell me what stories I should have them read. Please don't send me Dipper Goes To Taco Bell or I might want to puke my guts out. I'll try making this story better then some other fanfics based on the people reading fanfiction.**


	2. Never The Same

Mabel has just finished her shift at The Mystery Shack so she decides to go read some more stories on her new favorite website, Fanfiction.

She goes onto her account to see if the story she's following updated.

She goes into her alerts and looks at 'Candy's close to death story' by lil ol gravity falls

"Oh man, 10 chapters now? Wow they got busy, but I'm afraid I'm gonna read some of it later on.."

She decides to browse the 'Gravity Falls' section of Fanfiction.

She searches through several pages of Gravity Falls stories until she finds a story that interests her. It was called "Something Fishy" by DakotaDog612

**Mabel felt like she belonged in some sort of sappy romance story.**

**Her life was a tragedy, like Romeo and Juliet. She was a princess, locked away in the Mystery Shack. Her prince, who lived far, far away, out in the ocean, could not see her anymore. She only got bottles from him. Messages in bottles, and she had to go to the public pool to get them.**

Mabel sighs "It's so true… My life is just a sappy love story.."

**The first few days it was open, the pool was nice. But after a week, it was disgusting. She scrunched up her nose at the thought of it. Grunkle Stan was right- public pools were gross.**

"Hey, I don't think public pools are gross… Stupid person…"

**But no, her story didn't end there. She had to sneak to the pool, because her great uncle had decided Gideon, the little twit, was too evil to be near anymore. And the pool was his favorite spot. On top of that, Mabel had to sneak past the lifeguard, Mr. Poolcheck, who was the most horrifying man on the face of the earth. And it was hard.**

**It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon. Business at the shack was slower then usual. Mabel sat behind the counter that hot day, mindlessly pressing the buttons on the cash register.**

**"Open, close. Open, close. Open, close. Open, close." She mumbled.**

Mabel chuckled at the last statement

**Her twin brother Dipper entered the room. Mabel perked up, watching him as he made his way over to her.**

**"Hey, Mabes." Dipper greeted. "Stan says your shift is over. I'm taking it from here, so go play with your friends or whatever."**

**Mabel squealed. The cash register popped open. The brunette toppled off the stool. She laughed and crawled to the door, knowing just where she was going.**

**She skipped down the sleepy streets of Gravity Falls. She could almost smell the chlorine from the pool. She could almost see the dirty towels lining the ground. She could almost hear Soos yelling at the blow up rubber ducks to be free.**

**"Be free, duckies, BE FREE!"**

**Oh, wait, she could hear him.**

**Mabel darted into the pool grounds. She saw a single bottle floating around the empty tub. Mabel grunted as she stretched as far as she could to reach the bottle.**

**"WHOA!"**

**Splash!**

**Mabel grunted, wiping the water off of her face. She coughed up a Band-Aid she had swallowed and slowly paddled over to the bottle. The girl grabbed it and swam back over to the other end.**

**She turned the bottle to the side, looking at the name. She raised her eyebrows. Usually her name was written there with Mermando's big, curly, cute handwriting. Who was this "Coral" he had written of?**

**She popped off the cork of the bottle. The paper slid into her hand. As always, it was damp. But it was damper then usual, like it had been written earlier then usual. Or, perhaps, deeper underwater. It was a bit odd, it didn't smell like fish like it usually did.**

**She ever so carefully unrolled the paper so it would not fall apart. She looked shocked as she read the letter, which read, and I quote (Cue Spanish accent):**

**My dearest Coral,**

**It is I, Mermando. I apologize for not having written in a while. I have been dealing with a human that fell in love with me. She is quite odd, but I have been playing her like my guitar. Like all humans, she is stupid.**

**I remember when we had our first kiss, my sweetest Coral. Your eyes shone like the moon itself, your lips the same color as the coral you were named after. I cannot wait to see you again so we may do so again.**

**I apologize, my sweet, but my mother is calling. I will write to you, me coarsen (that means my heart in Spanish), my Coral, soon. Until then-**

**Mermando**

**Mabel felt her feeble human heart shatter. A stupid human? Was that all she was to him? More importantly, he was cheating on her?**

Mabel slams the laptop shut and collapses on the floor in tears soon after reading the letter that the author wrote.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS?! MY MERMANDO WOULD NEVER DO THIS! CURSE YOU FANFICTION AUTHOR!"

She continues lying on the floor in tears until Dipper finally comes in a few hours later.

"Hey Mabel, are you okay?" Dipper asks Mabel as he kneels down right next to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It was just a story I was reading made me sad.."

Dipper replies "Well, don't you want to go lie down in your bed?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you very much.." Mabel replies in a slightly angry tone

"Fine.. I'll see you in the morning I guess.."

**This is the new edited chapter based on suggestions! Enjoy :D**


	3. Disturbed Time :D

Mabel had just barely recovered from the the story she had read the day before, which she did not even mention, and so she decides to read another story.

She scrolls through the stories and finally finds one that does not seem disturbing to her.

"Twinkle Little Star by gravityfallsmd, hmm.. It can't be that bad can it?" Mabel asks herself as she clicks on the story without even reading the description.

**Mabel's POV:**

**I was always a normal girl. Raised with good intentions, and I always hate the horror movies Dipper sometimes put on just for fun. But soon, I would change. My heart would turn to stone and then...I hate to think of what I did to my brother, my great uncle, my two best friends, even Those as horrible as Robbie, Pacifica and Gideon didn't deserve such a fate. But I know I have to erase those sad memories them from my mind. I can't let them take control...not again. If I do those I love and trust and care for will be in grave danger. They'll be destroyed like the others. But everyday I feel it, that love for blood, the addiction of seeing someone fall before me, begging for my mercy, which I never gave. And I hate myself for it. Now, I live a new life. I'm not in touch with anyone from my old life because they are all dead. And It's my fault. And I fear that horrible side of me will soon take over. I have to tell my story. I think that's the only way to destroy the dark side in me. I hope so...**

Mabel's eyes start to widen as she is reading this very first chapter.

She just stays in a blank stare as she tries to decide whether or not to continue reading.

"Well here we go..." Mabel says to herself as she clicks onto the next chapter.

Mabel's POV:

**We walked through the woods, Dipper and I. We were on another monster hunt. Dipper had his head in his #3 book and was reading about werewolves. He'd been running into trees and tripping over roots so now I was directing him through the dense forests of Gravity Falls. He didn't say it but I think he was pretty grateful for my help in not running in to branches. A large shadow snuck through the woods and made a rustling noise. For a second to red, beady eyes bore in to mine and then the strange creature was gone. Dipper finally looked up.**

**"What was that?" He asked fear filling his expression. I shrugged. We continued walking. I tried to forget the odd meeting but it was pretty hard to do. Suddenly, something crashed through the trees. Well, maybe something's! Three huge dog. Glared at us.**

**"Are you Mabel and Dipper Pines?" one asked.**

**"Whoa, you talk?" I responded with another question, amazed.**

**"Well I'm Dipper  
and-" my brother began. The dogs roared in fury and as if on cue, leaped forward. One landed on Dipper and held him down, fire blazing from it's gigantic paw. Dipper screamed in agony and fear as the dogs nails dug into his chest and the fire burned him.**

**"Gideon said to make his death slow and painful, right?" one asked.**

**"Yes!" the smallest one happily yelped and lunged for my twin's arm.**

**Gideon emerged from the Forest, obviously pleased with himself; he was grinning ear to ear.**

**"Gideon!" I hollered and cried at the same time. "What did you do?!"**

**why, I'm only mending our relationship, Honeybun's!" He said with a smile. Then an evil look appeared on his face "By destroying that idiot boy over there!"**

**I turned to see Dipper staring to stop struggling. A dazed unhealthy look was beginning to creep into his eyes. Blood poured from where the dogs claws had punctured and a little bit spilled from his mouth. Tears filled my eyes. I began pelting rocks at the dogs. They ignored me and continued to maim Dipper.**

**"Don't bother Mabel. Those dogs are impossible to kill unless something happens to me!" Gideon spat!**

Mabel began to tear up at this point of the story as she was afraid of anything that would happen to her one and only sibling

**I closed my eyes. I knew what I had to do and it was going to hurt Gideon a lot more then me.**

Mabel just managed a blank stare as she was still in silent tears and still in total shock of what she had just read.

Just at that very moment Dipper walked into their room up in the attic.

He looked over at his sister, who looked to be very scared.

"Hey Mabel, you okay?" Dipper asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Mabel replies with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Dipper comes closer to her and grabs her arm "Hey, why don't you get some fresh air? You haven't been outside in nearly two days..."

"NO! I CAN'T AND NEITHER CAN YOU! I JUST CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE ME, DIPPER!"

She tones down her voice a bit so that she would not startle anybody else...

"What if something happens to you out there? I just don't want to be left alone whenever the summer ends.." Mabel says with sadness.

"You've been reading fanfiction again, haven't you? You don't listen to those! They aren't even real life!"

He pauses for a second.

"Yeah and I bet Gideon has some sort of magic keyboard to bring Gravity Falls fanfiction to life.." Dipper laughs.

"Shut up, Dipper! You don't know that, it could be true!"

Right then, Dipper begins to drag his sister out of the room.

"Let me go, Dipper! There's no way I'm going outside! I just have to continue reading this! It scares me to death but it also intrigues me..."

"Ugh, you can finish it later.. You need some fresh air.. Just look at you! You haven't even left this room yet this week! Heck, even Grunkle Stan leaves his room at least once a day..."

* * *

"Hey I heard that, kid!" Stan yells up from his recliner.. "Eh, whatever.. It's not worth going up there, Stan.. Nothing is worth getting up.. Well besides money.."

* * *

"Come on, Mabel... Just get dressed and meet me downstairs.." Dipper says to his sister

"Ugh, fine Dipper!" Mabel yells in angry tone as she just continues to sit there.

"I don't hear you coming.." Dipper says

Mabel finally decides to get up with a growl.

* * *

**Okay, I finally have chapter 3 up! Okay everyone, from now on this story will be posted on a weekly basis...**

**In unrelated news, I went to a con yesterday dressed as Dipper and for lunch I went to Taco Bell :D Oh man, that seems too wrong now...**


	4. Random Update!

Hey Everybody! I'm really sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately D: But I have good news! First off, I am returning to writing coming next week, so it'll just be a few more days till all of these stories return! The other thing I have to say is that there is a new Face Book page for Gravity Falls Fanfics (Face Book is spaced to not be considered as spam) and it's created by none other than The Design Nerd and I. If you are interested just go to the following page!

www. face book Gravity Falls Fanfics

Just get rid of the spaces and you should be good to go! Some of the stuff featured on the page is personal reviews of some of our favorite stories and we will also post whenever any of our Gravity Falls stories are updated and we will also do that for some of our favorite stories as well. If you have any suggestions, just tell me or The Design Nerd!

Thank you! Also spread the word so that we can get more support!

~AwesomeJosh8596


	5. Pinterest?

"Finally, time for a break..." Dipper says to himself as he decides to head up to his room to relax on a disgusting rainy day.

"Well I guess since I have nothing better to do, I'll see what's so great about fanfiction.."

Dipper looked for an interesting story for what seemed like hours, but in all reality it was only about 40 minutes.

He found a story called 'A Little Moment' by MissCartoonGirl14.

"In the middle of the night, Mabel wakes up to find Dipper depressed about the breakup between Robbie and Wendy. So, its up to big sister Mabel to make him feel better again. Takes place a day after the episode Boyz Crazy. WARNING: Hints of Pinecest!" Dipper reads the description of the story

"What on earth is Pinecest? All I can possibly think of is that it's a misspelling of Pinterest.. Whatever.. I'll just read it.."

**_Hey guys, here's a new story from me! If this story feels rushed, I'm sorry :(._**

**_ I will try to improve it, anyway I can._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls, Disney or any of the characters. If I did well... lets just say it would have been way different then it is, for example Dipper and Mabel would been best friends and Wendy wouldn't have been with Robbie to begin with (Sorry Webbie fans...)_**

**_Also, this is suppose to take place about a day after the episode Boyz Crazy._**

**_(I might have to watch the episode again to add more things, because my memory is a little dry at the moment)_**

**_WARNING: This story contains Pinecest. Don't like, please press the back button.!_**

**It was currently night-time in Gravity Falls. People were sleeping peacefully in their beds, all snuggled up and warm, drifting off into dreamland.**

**However, not everyone was having as much sleep.**

**In the Mystery Shack, Mabel slowly woke up from her slumber, rubbing her eyes slowly.**

**'Ugh... what time is it?' Mabel thought, while looking at her alarm clock beside her. 11:00pm, it read. She was just about to drift back into her fantasy dream about vampires and unicorns, when she suddenly heard the sound of sniffing coming from the other side of the room.**

**"Dipper" Mabel said quietly while rubbing her eyes once again. "Is that you?"**

**No response.**

**"Dipper"**

**Still no response.**

**The sniffing then turned into small sobs. Mabel got out of her bed, stretching a little before sitting upright on the side of her bed. She saw Dipper lying down, digging his face in the pillow, with tears dripping down his face.**

**"Dipper... are you OK?" Mabel asked, really concerned about her brother's feelings. Dipper raised his head up a little to look at Mabel, his eyes were puffy from crying.**

**"Yeah... I'm fine" Dipper choked out, before putting his head against the pillow again.**

**Mabel sighed. "Dipper, please tell me what's wrong, you don't have to hide it from me."**

**"Mabel, I don't want to talk about it." Dipper's voice was muffled by the pillow below him.**

**Mabel started to walk across the other side of the room and sat on the opposite side of Dipper's bed.**

**"Please Dipper, I might be able to make you feel better if you just tell me."**

**Dipper sighed and sat up from his earlier position. He began to speak.**

**"It's just that... Wendy won't talk to me after the breakup between her and Robbie... I mean... I thought I did the right thing by telling her about the song, but when I tried to ask her on a date, she rejected me, which makes me think she's still in love with Robbie...and then I realized that... that Wendy won't like me, the way I like her." Dipper frowned with more and more tears came flowing down his face.**

**Mabel, then wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, holding him tightly, trying to make him feel better. Dipper was a bit shocked by her sudden gesture, before returning back the hug. Dipper rested his head on her shoulder, his tears staining on her bright yellow t shirt. Mabel pats his back, slowly and softly. Dipper began to calm down, now enjoying the warmth of the hug.**

**"Mabel, do you think Wendy will forgive me?" Dipper asked.**

**"Dipper, of course Wendy will forgive you, it just might take a bit longer because she's still trying to get her thoughts straight from the breakup." Mabel said, rubbing his back gently. "Don't worry, if she doesn't forgive you, I'm still here for you." Mabel then pulled Dipper closer to her and began to nuzzle his neck tenderly. Dipper blushed at his sister's sudden gesture, but quickly shook it off.**

"Uhhhhhh..." Dipper says to himself in confusion and horrified of what he just read.

**He didn't want to start thinking of his own sister in another light... but Mabel's nuzzling gave a nice feeling inside of him, a tingly sort of feel. Dipper decided to join in with Mabel's nuzzling, making Mabel let out a tiny squeak.**

**After a few more minutes of hugging and nuzzling , Mabel and Dipper pulled back to look into each other's eyes. Dipper suddenly found himself staring at his sister, to look for any emotions around her beautiful hazel, green tinted eyes. Mabel looked at her brother's brown, tinted emerald eyes, also looking for any signs of emotion.**

**Both of them saw a sense of passion and love... not just sibling love but real, irreplaceable, genuine love.**

Dipper just sat there trying to figure out what just happened, but alas he just could not come up with any discernible reason why somebody would possibly write a love story about him and his twin sister.

**"**Okay no. That just should never happen! Never! That is just so wrong on so many levels! Oh man, why couldn't it have just been a misspelling of Pinterest?! WHY?!"

Dipper slams the laptop shut and leaves the room, trying to rethink everything.

**Okay everyone, I am so sorry I used a Pinecest story... I promise this will be the only time I will ever use Pinecest for this... Blah..**


	6. Just Another Note

Hey there, everyone! I'm writing this note because there is one thing I would like to say. Okay, here it goes... I would appreciate it if some of you guys would stop telling me over and over and over again to have them read the same stories you suggested in the first place. It's getting really annoying and I may be able to write them into the story if the plot of this story allows it. So please just be patient and you may see your stories in there soon. Okay thank you all!


	7. Happy Birthday D

Dipper and Mabel both were about to go bed that same night that Dipper discovered the infamous 'pinecest' but first Mabel had to do something really quick.

"Hey Dipper! I'm not exactly tired yet, you wanna check out some fanfiction with me for a bit?"

Dipper was still incredibly horrified of the story that he had endured just a few measly hours ago but he knew deep down inside his heart that he did not want to disappoint his sister.

"Ugh, I guess so.." he replied.

They looked on the very first page of the Gravity Falls section of Fanfiction to see a very interesting sounding story. The story they had found was '618' by The Design Nerd.

They both read the description of the story together..

"Ah, at least there's no Pinecest in this one..." Dipper said aloud.

"Dipper?" Mabel looked over at her brother with a very confused look upon her face.

"Yeah Mabel?" Dipper replied to his sister.

"What exactly is this 'Pinecest' you speak of?"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! Mabel you do not want to know! Just don't ask questions!" Dipper replied in a frantic panic.

"Uhhhh, okay then... I guess I'll just never know then.." Mabel said to Dipper.

"It's for the best." Dipper reassured her.

Mabel decided not to speak and so they got on with the story.

* * *

**_As requested by a few people already, I have decided to expand upon my oneshot from my other story: Collections. I accidentally just copied and pasted this the first time around, so here come the disclaimers: I don't own Gravity Falls. There will be no Pinecest and if you already read this in my other story, then wait up for the next chapter! _**

* * *

**Mabel's deep brown eyes shot open at the crack of dawn. She had anticipated this day since last year. The crazed morning person ran over to her kitten-a-day calendar and ripped off the top page like a maniac. Underneath was the date: June 18th. It was marked with all manner of gel pens, markers, and stickers, not to mention coated in a copious amount of glitter. She sprung over to Dipper's bed and jumped on it repeatedly, a huge braced grin stretching from ear to ear.**

**"Dipper! Wake up! Do you know what day it is?! Huh? Do ya?!" She shrieked, causing her brother to curl his pillow up to his ears.**

**"It's Monday…" he mumbled, still mostly asleep, as he turned onto his other side.**

**"Well yeah, silly! But it's also OUR BIRTHDAY!" After hearing the words leave her mouth, she let out an excited squeal that woke up their great uncle.**

**"Who's playing with the dog whistles again?!" the old man shouted up the stairs.**

**"No one, Grunkle Stan!" She screamed back, causing Dipper to tense up again.**

**The slightly younger twin rubbed his eyes and sat up, "I get that you're excited about our birthday. I am too, but do you have to scream like a banshee?"**

**"Yes, yes I do." Mabel beamed with another flash of a smile as her brother sighed and picked up the mysterious book he found just a couple weeks earlier.**

**"I wonder if there are banshees living in Gravity Falls!" he finally gained some semblance of a smile as he joked at his sister and flipped through the familiar pages of the journal.**

**Mabel crossed her arms, "If you're seriously implying that I am some sort of screaming toothbeast, then that is not funny Dipper. Dipper?"**

**Dipper's eyes had widened to the size of saucers, his pupils darting back and forth wildly as he scanned the page. He didn't seem to even hear his sister. His mouth suddenly dropped open, leaving his sister even more confused. Mabel headed over to his side and tapped him on the shoulder. When he still didn't budge, she stole a look at what he was reading and fell just as silent. Gone were her typical smile and happy demeanor. The color drained out of her rosy cheeks and she joined her twin in disbelief. It was like someone copied and pasted the same solemn expression on two separate bodies.**

**"T-this wasn't here before.." Dipper stammered and broke the silence, "I think I would've remembered an entire section just on the Pines family!"**

**Mabel and Dipper kept the same stoic expression as they watched blood-red bold letters fill in the torn paper before their very eyes, right next to a newly formed star map and a pine tree symbol.**

**The Pines have always been one of the three main dynamic powers in Gravity Falls, all gaining their powers during the thirteenth year. Legend has it that a prophecy will be fulfilled by a set of twins, but the first set is said to have been split up by the hands of fate, leaving the other oblivious to the town's secrets. It is uncertain when the family will gain others able to protect the unusual town, but when they do, they will be inexplicitly drawn to Gravity Falls and in turn have the area's dangers drawn to them.**

**"Powers?!" the two said in unison as they turned their faces toward each other. Mabel's reflected pure joy and excitement, while Dipper's overflowed with anxiety and worry.**

**"Omygosh Dipper! That would be so awesome!" Mabel cheered.**

* * *

Dipper just looked down as he was reading that, knowing that that could actually happen in Gravity Falls.

Mabel looked over at Dipper in excitement

"Wouldn't it be awesome if this was actually true, bro-bro?!" Mabel yelled excitedly hoping that the events of the story they were reading would someday come true.

"Yeah, sure.. I actually wouldn't be surprised if this was true.." Dipper murmured to himself.

* * *

**Dipper looked around suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow, "We did read the same thing, right? Where the area's dangers would be drawn to a pair of twins. Twins that are probably us?!"**

**"But we get powers, Dippingsauce. Powers." She chimed back with the biggest smile she could muster, even going as far as placing her hands on her face to look even more ecstatic.**

**"Yeah. Powers that would be used for protecting an entire town full of idiots and weird creatures like Gideon." He said flatly, "Plus we don't even know if we're really the ones the book is talking about…"**

**"I guess that's true." Mabel's smile faded.**

**Dipper noticed and added quickly, "I mean we could! But we won't know until we get some sort of sign…if it is us, anyways."**

**The younger pines woke up to his sister jumping excitedly on his bed, gushing about how it was their birthday. A yell was heard from downstairs from their great uncle Stan signaling a special birthday breakfast. Dipper took his book, flipped through it, and saw the same mysterious information in it as before.**

**"Guess it was just a dream…" he sighed under his breath. The boy tossed the book onto the floor and raced Mabel downstairs. The pages turned ominously in the breeze to a blank area, save for a star map and a simple pine tree, as a few red ink words spread across the space**.

* * *

**_Hope you like it! I'll be uploading the next chapter soon! I promise! In the meantime, Review/Fav/Follow :D_**

"Wow, this story actually restored my faith in fanfiction.. The one I read earlier, it was just terrifying.." Dipper shuddered thinking of the Pinecest he read just a little while ago.

"What was it about?!" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Well you know what shipping is, right?"

"Yeah.." Mabel replied nervously.

"Well you know how our last name is Pines? Well, put Pines together with incest and there you have Pinecest.." Dipper told his sister.

"Aw man, aw man, aw man! Why'd you have to tell me, Dipper? I never should have asked!" Mabel exclaimed as she slams the laptop shut and lays her head down on her pillow. "Well, now I know what'll be in my nightmares!"

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter of Gravity Fiction! Tune in next time to see what happens.**

**Oh and to make it easier for myself , I have created a new fill-out form for your story suggestions.**

**Story Title:**

**Main Plot:**

**Number of chapters:**

**Story Link:**

**Alright, there it is.. Please feel free to tell me your suggestions using that new form from now on. Thank you everyone and I can't believe how popular this is!**


End file.
